My Children Of The Damned
by Sayomi23
Summary: { just read }


Twas the night before hallows eve and not anyone was sleeping, not even the mouse. a sound so terrifying made everyone race to the door as if they where in a buring house, but they didn't make it, cause the children, they got it. And soon enough, them.

**My Children Of The Damned (page 1 of chapter 1)**

*zoom* The neon yellow car zoomed past the 100 mile sign (they're going 150).

"So you guys ready for the best movie night of our lives!?" exclaimed Rei, who was driving.

"Hell Yea! Can't wait to see "The reaper" Its gonna be freakin' sick!" replied Kenta in excitement, sticking his tougne out the window.

"yea, but, Hydro?…." said Miki from the back seat.

"what?" he replied.

"didn't you say that the theatre was h-haunted?"

"HA, no i said it WAS haunted, its only a old urban tale."

"oh…" Miki replied as her voice trailed off.

"Hydro, when are you gonna stop filling her head with those horror tales?" asked Kenta, half joking.

"umm… *shrug*" answered Hydro.

*whoosh* two twin girls dressed in what seemed like a white, bloody, cooking apron, over top of a black school-like dress. They stood on the edge of the road, and stared blankly at the car.

"what the crap?…"thought Miki. "H-HEY STOP THE CAR!" she barked. Rei, jerked the car wheel to the side because of all the commotion, "BWAAAHHHH!". Which sent the car spinning in a circle rolling into the tree, and landing up-side down. Glass flew off windows, and car doors got crushed up against the tree.

*cough cough* "…guys?.." croaked Rei.

"is everyone here…?"

"yea…*sigh* i can't f-feel my arm.." coughed Miki. Her left arm, had broken from the impact of the roll over.

"K-kenta? Hydro?.." crowed Rei.

"i'm here." answered Hydro, although he seemed to have no cuts, nor bruises (hmm…)

"i'm here, but i can't feel my left eye brow." answered Kenta, he had a massive gash just above his left eye brow.

"wow… loads of bruises and blood guys.." crowed Hydro. He had helped them all out one by one, and surprisingly getting them out safely, with no more concussions.

Miki glanced back, but only to see that the twins were no longer there.

"huh…?" she bugged under her breath. Rei pulled out her iPhone from her pocket.

"how the hell is that thing still alive?!" Miki blurted.

Rei winked "protective case, oh i think i hurt my neck bad…" She winced as she touched her cut on her neck, which had been cut from the flying glass. "damn it, no service, and i can't pick up any bars out here."

Hydro hesitated. "well, we should get moving…"

"yea we should." bellowed Kenta.

"its already almost sunset anyway." Rei said.

Miki and Rei both yawned.

"you girls think you can walk, for like, ten minutes?" asked Kenta.

"umm…no not really" sputtered Miki. Rei nodded in agreement.

"then we'll carry you guys." declared Hydro. Kenta nodded.

"w-wait." shouted Miki. "shouldn't we do something about Rei's neck?".

"yea we probably should." replied Hydro.

Kenta ripped off a piece of his shirt's shoulder, and wrapped it around Rei's neck (not super tight, but tight enough to keep it in one place)

"alright." Said Miki "Now, we can start going."

Hydro picked up Rei, and held her with both arms. *yawn* Rei cuddled up to Hydro's chest, and passed out with rosy red cheeks. Kenta picked up Miki. *yawn* but, Miki, however, was already passed out.

**My Children Of The Damned (page 2 of chapter 1)**

"uh-oh, Rei's chi (chi - blood) has been drippin' for a while…" crowed Kenta.

"yea, i noticed." answer Hydro.

"well, should we change the pre-made band-aid?"

"no, it'll last a bit longer."

10-15 minutes later.

"*yawn* we're finally here." bellowed Kenta.

"wha-what?" Miki pushed of his back, with the not-broken arm.

"finally." Rei exclaimed. Rei's skin looked as pale as ever, Hydro put her down.

"yup were here!" said Hydro. "hey, um.. Rei?"

"what?" Rei.

"can i talk to you for a minute?"

"sure"

everyone stared blanky at each other until Hydro finally said "alone please"

"okay" replied Rei, kindly shooing the others into the theatre.

"so…. what did you wanna talk about?" asked Rei

"Rei, i don't think anybody else here, or in the world knows what i'm about to tell you.."

Rei got a little scared at that point "o-okay….?"

"i…..am…..a…vampire.."

"pfft-*snort* your kidding, right?" chuckled Rei

"NO" Hydro realized a thundering voice, and bared his fangs at Rei.

"mmm *little whine*…o-okay…now i'm scared…." shuttered Rei.

"you should be.." Hydro had a tight grip on Rei now, and was going for the neck.

"HYDRO! DON'T!" shouted Rei.

"HYDRO!" Rei was now screaming.

"Hey Miki? Did you hear something?" asked Kenta

"hmmm, nope" She replied

both: "…."

"nope still nothing" Babbled Miki.

"maybe it was just my imagination.." Kenta drifted off.

"*sniff* Hydro, please don't…" Rei's face was wet with fear and still Hydro continued.

Hydro's monster-like fangs pierced Rei's neck with joy. Oh how wonderful, his body was growing stronger. Rei, how ever was getting weaker by the second.

"h-hydro…s-stop…" Rei sounded like she losing herself. just now, he injected a venom to heal the to dots in her neck, to cover up evidence that he even did it, And had left Rei leaning on a tree. lifeless-like.

While Kenta and Miki were wandering around the beautiful theatre, they wondered what Hydro and Rei where up to.

"soooo, what do you think Hydro and Rei are doing?" Said Miki.

"I donna, but they should be coming in by now…" answered Kenta

Hydro started to walk to a near by river.*splash* "mmm, that tasted, to good to be true…" he commented. And then had started to walk back to get Rei, because the venom he gave her should have healed by now.

"what the hell?!" Hydro just about yelled in confusion.

Rei wasn't there, wasn't leaning on the tree, and there was non of her blood anywhere, and he could have sworn that he let some go to the ground while he was drinking. He decide to tell Miki, and Kenta. (even though he had been responsible for losing her in the first place) and bolted into the theatre.

**My Children Of The Damned (page 3 of chapter 1)**

*WA SMACK*

"OH MY JESUS, HYDRO, MY NOSE!" yelled Kenta, who was RIGHT behind the door.

"OMYGAWD KENTA!" shouted Miki, "i-is your nose okay?"

"Does it look like it?!" bellowed Kenta.

"oops….sorry Kenta." apologized Hydro "anyway…REI'S GONE!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" screamed Miki. "HOW THE HELL DID U LET HER DISSEPEAR!?"

"I DIDN'T, I LEFT HER BY THE TREE."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE HER BESIDE A TREE?!"

Kenta's nose was bleeding pretty hard and he had gone to the bathroom to clean up, while Miki and Hydro where still yelling at each other.

"I-umm…"

"umm..why?.."

"because, i had to go... pee."

"oh, umm okay…"

"yea…"

"anyway we should start looking fo-" Miki was cut-off, by a high pitched scream. "that sounded like-"

"REI!" yelled Hydro, who had already arrived at the sence of the crime.

Rei, had weirdly disappeared from the tree that Hydro left her on, To hanging from a rope, from the top of the theatre roof. Her mouth was covered with duck tape (strangely enough) and it was a really damn good that she wore joggers (be happy its not a skirt Rei).

"MHHHHHHPPPHHHHHH!" Rei screamed her head off, with a very annoying, high pitched scream.

"mwehehehehehhe…." The twins (flash bacckkk)

*whoosh* two twin girls dressed in what seemed, like a white, bloody, cooking apron over top of a black dress, stood on the edge of the road, and stared blankly at the car. Only This time they were laughing and staring evilly at Rei, and the ground. The rope started to break.

"HOLD ON REI!" shouted Miki

Kenta, had just gotten out off the bathroom, and had heard the screaming, so he too, had come to see Rei.

"HANG TIGHT REI!" yelled Kenta.

"how the bloody hell is that supposed to help Kenta?!" asked Hydro

"oh, right….." answered Kenta

"hehehe.." The twins chuckled delightedly.

*SNAP*


End file.
